conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Lāngārāndot/Dictionary
Refer to Randot for grammar rules. Nouns Feminine Nouns area - okjopasna bag - ogabadnō book - oljyna chemistry (concept, study, romantic) - okjāmtšatna company (friends, people) - okatšazna day - otšjana dog (female) - o''sobakanō'' education - oladhukatna fox (female) - oljutāmāna group - ogrupunō girl - ovatānjana history - ohašatomnō language - olāngana length - olangojnō mother - opajna method - ojukdana night - onojtna number - onumryna paper (report, research, written work) - opapernō paper (material, sheet) - opacnō part - ojosana people - opasotōsna person - opasotna piece - ojosana place'' - ojadglana'' point (idea) - ofanoxna princess - okjalatnjanō program - oprogramna queen - okjalatnō question - okustanona reality - orealidadenō school - onumanō sentence - osentencenō state - ostarnō stone - oguratnō story (fictional book) - omjutunō student (female) - ohjalna substance (idea) - olkjatšranō substance (physical) - oastubstanzna sun - olona thing - oljudjana time - otāmpōna tree - oljāntšōvnō water - ojagvatnō week - ovoknō woman - ovatna work - otrabaljana world - omondonō year - olanyna Masculine Nouns accounting - ulkuntynō algebra - ualgabrana appearance - uapartšna boy - uvatānjana castle - ukazagrāna coherence - unajašastna company (business) - ucompānhjana country - ujadna dog (male, general) - usobakanō end, ending - umaznō family - ufamajana father - upajna fox (male, general) - uljutāmāna government - uhaltusnō grape - urušosjuxalna gym (physical education, structure, area, room) - ujyvaltzna health - uhālxnō home - ukazajna house - ukazana life - uvidanō magazine - urādhona man - uvatna mansion - ukazagrānna money - udannō morning - umanjana paragraph - upārāgrāfna pencil - upaltzāna point (physical) - upuntona room - ukunopna section -'' usadvabnō'' student (male) - uhjalna style - ustylena system - usystāmnō table - utušanō unit - uunitnō unity - ujunkuna writing - uvutōnāna Proper Nouns These are always regarded as masculine. China - Tšjan Europe - Kbarat Numbers one - nö two - na three - xa four - ba five - da six - tü seven - tša eight - lo nine - ju ten - tšat eleven - tšatnö twelve - tšatna thirteen - tšatxa fourteen - tšatba fifteen - tšatda sixteen - tšattü seventeen - tšattša eighteen - tšatlo nineteen - tšatju twenty - natšat zero - šero one-half - nödufadna one-quarter - nödufadba eight-seventeenths - lodufadtšattša 1.314 - nödotxanöba Interjections, Expressions, and Greetings Good morning - Kumanajajubatana Good day - Koavalānjobatana Good evening - Oterejotyvatana (very archaic) Hello - Tere Hi - Haj, Te, Jo, Jyj, Hei Please - marjy Thank you - tak What's up? - Za? Pronouns Feminine personal pronouns I - okynna you - orōna she, it (feminine objects) - ovana we - okynōsna you (plural) - orōsna them (female) - ovasna Masculine personal pronouns I - ukynna you - urōna she, it (masculine and general objects) - uvana we - ukynōsna you (plural) - urōsna them (male and general) - uvasna Interrogative pronouns what - ma who - ut when - nja where - ljo why - nkav how - komo Relative pronouns what - kjō who - kjō when - kjō where - kjō why - kjō how - kjō Feminine reflexive pronouns myself - okynlā yourself - orōlā herself, itself (feminine objects) - ovalā ourselves - okynōslā yourselves - orōslā themselves (female) - ovaslā Masculine reflexive pronouns myself - ukynlā yourself - urōlā himself, itself (masculine and general objects) - uvalā ourselves - ukynōslā yourselves - urōslā themselves (male and general) - uvaslā Reciprocal pronouns each other, one another (referring to 1st person) - ukynōsvā (referring to 2nd person) - urōsvā (referring to 3rd person) - uvasvā Verbs -a verbs there is (like Portuguese "haver") - hava to define - defina to finish - akaba to give - foda to have - vasa to like - guvara to live - haxna to shine - šuga to sing - canta to sleep - brāxa to take - ālavar to work - trabalja -o verbs to be (like Spanish/Portuguese "estar") - to to earn - hovro to eat - kumo to love - goromo to read - valduzo to touch - sanjo -u verbs to be (like Spanish/Portuguese "ser") - vu to buy - compru to enjoy - njetšu to explore - ljamzōku to jump - tadōvu to put - tšoru to sit - madu